


By His Side

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita has a disease and Die reflects on how he's dealing with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By His Side

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 007: Autumn/fall  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Comments: Written for 50stories.  
> Song: "Like You" by Evanescence

Die POV

The trees sway gently in the breeze, their leaves scattering across the pavement in front of my flat. The day is not exactly warm, yet not cold. The sun shines brightly overhead and not a cloud can be found in the sky. It's beautiful, yet sad. The contrast hits me and I realize it is everything that my lover is.

The way Reita's personality shifts from one minute to the next is the same as the way the trees sway in the breeze, their leaves falling freely from their branches just as pieces of his mind fall away. The pavement is my life, the road which I walk, treading upon pieces of my lover I never even knew were scattered there. The warmth of the day is his heart, the look in his eyes when he tells me he loves me. The cold is the days when he doesn't remember who I am, when he thinks I'm nothing more than a passing stranger.

The sun is my love for him, the way my heart swells and the reason why I stay by his side even on the worst of days. The lack of clouds is my lack of blinders. I can see his illness while no one else can. I feel it as his hands fight me, as my skin bruises and rips, the blood flowing freely from my wounds as I beg him to remember me... to love me.

He's beautiful, just like the day is. Nothing but perfection on the outside. And yet, beneath it all, he's not quite there, the illness eating away at his mind and his body, progressing further with each and every minute of each and every day.

He has Alzheimer's and it's hit him so early on in life that I'll lose him before I lose myself. But he's my lover and my life. I'd never let him go and I won't leave him to fend for himself on this cold, hard Earth. Rather, I stand here by his side through it all... even as I break myself.


End file.
